Hugs
by Hiroshi-kun31
Summary: Niou wants to give someone a hug but apparently that someone doesn't like hugs. Valentine's Day! hints of Yagyuu/Niou


Sammy! There! I did it! I wrote a fic but it's really odd... ahahahaha! hope you all enjoy and have a happy valentine's day! not a S.A.D. day!! (Single Awareness Day)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

_------_

_Date: __February 12, Afternoon_

"Dammit, Yagyuu!" yelled an angry Niou who was stomping its feet on the ground, "Why the hell won't you just stand still and let me hug you?!"

"I refuse Niou-kun." answered Yagyuu bluntly.

"Why not?!" yelled Niou angrily.

"Because the last time you 'hugged' me, I fell down and nearly broke my glasses!"

"That wasn't a hug! It was a glomp! Learn the difference!!"

"It doesn't matter what it was, my answer is still no."

"Prick!!!"

"…"

"Fine be that way! _Hmph!_" Niou stomped off leaving Yagyuu alone by himself.

_Evening_

"Stupid Yagyuu… won't let me just give him a fucking hug…" muttered Niou as he walked home.

As soon as he reached home, Niou went up to his room and drowned his sorrow and anger in playing videogames until he fell asleep.

* * *

_Date: February 13, Morning_

Niou tried to hug Yagyuu again.

_Afternoon_

"Stand still!!"

"No!!"

"Dammit! Just stand still!!"

"I refuse!!"

_Evening_

"Stupid Yagyuu…" Niou muttered as he hit the X button to make the character in the screen kick.

"I hate him so much…." Punch.

"He doesn't probably even care…" Combo kick, left punch, right punch, super twirl, spin kick.

"He probably doesn't even know that tomorrow is Valentine's…" Super Combo twirl, punch, kick, uppercut, kick, twirl kick, super punch.

And so Niou continued to drown his sorrows in videogames again for the rest of the evening till he fell asleep.

* * *

_Date: February 14, Early Morning; Valentine's Day_

"Kyaaah!"

"Niou-kun!!"

"Yagyuu-san!!!"

"Yanagi-kun!!!!"

"Yukimura-sama!!!!"

"Sanada-san!!"

"Akaya-kun!!"

"Marui-san!!!!"

"Jackal-kun!"

This was the same each year as the team's fans waited by the gate every year on that special day where they gave the team's members their chocolates as they profess their love to them or how dedicated they are to being the team's fangirls or fan clubs.

* * *

_During Recess_

"Sugoi! I got so much cake this year!!"

"Senpai! Senpai! Look! They gave me a videogame!"

"Ah.. This year is gardening books..." Smile.

"…. Tarundoru…"

"This year seems really peaceful…"

"So this year the amount of gifts has increased by nearly 45... interesting…."

In a lone corner in the club room was Niou sulking by his pile of gifts from his fans, as lazily took one box and threw it back to the pile. Yagyuu looked at Niou's direction as if he was anticipating something from to happen to him caused by the trickster.

"Niou-kun, what seems to be the matter..?" Yagyuu asked as he carefully approached the boy.

Niou looked up to Yagyuu and stood up and ignored the other boy, getting out of the room, unnoticed by the rest of the team who were too busy enjoying their gifts.

Yagyuu looked at the door as he thought of one thing, _something was wrong with his partner and that he was going to find out what it was._

_Lunch Brea__k: Cafeteria_

There was no sign of the other boy during lunch as Yagyuu approached the team's usual table in the cafeteria.

"Have you seen Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu not bothering to sit down.

"Dunno.. Haven't seen him since this morning.." answered Marui as he munched on one of his cakes that he received.

"Yagyuu-senpai!" Akaya called out to Yagyuu raising his hand as if he was talking to a teacher, "I saw Niou-senpai go up to the roof before lunch!"

"Ah thank you, Akaya-kun." said Yagyuu as he turned around and go to the roof."

* * *

_Lunch Break: Roof_

Niou lied down on his back as he watched the clouds pass by across the big, blue sky.

"Stupid Yagyuu… I bet he won't even let me give him his gift since he hates it so much…" sighed Niou to himself as he watched a cloud with the shape of a rabbit pass by.

"Niou-kun!!" a voice shouted behind Niou accompanied with the slamming of a door causing Niou to sit up and look behind him.

"The hell-? Yagyuu?" Niou said standing up and facing Yagyuu with a slight mix of bewilderment and surprise on his face.

"Niou-kun you haven't answered my question yet." Yagyuu said as he regained his composure after walking so fast from the cafeteria to the roof that it looked like he ran to most people.

"Well you wouldn't care anyway…" mumbled Niou turning hi back to Yagyuu as he walked to the side of the roof.

"Niou-kun," said Yagyuu as he grabbed Niou's wrist causing Niou to glare at him, "I do care."

"Let go." Niou said simply as he glared at Yagyuu trying to pull his wrist away from Yagyuu's firm grip.

"No. Not until you answer me." Yagyuu simply said as he held onto Niou and looking at him straight in the eyes.

Niou gave up trying to free himself from Yagyuu and mumbled something that he couldn't hear clearly.

"What did you say?" said Yagyuu now looking at Niou with slight curiosity.

"I said that you wouldn't even bother letting me give you your gift since you hate it anyway!" Niou yelled now there was a visible tinge of pink on his cheeks. Yagyuu had let go of Niou's wrist and Niou pulled it back, looking away from Yagyuu.

"Niou-kun, how can I hate a gift that comes especially from you?" said Yagyuu chuckling lightly. Niou blushed more.

"You don't like hugs…" mumbled Niou looking down at the ground.

"Oh so that's it!" Yagyuu exclaimed now laughing a bit.

"What do you mean that's it?!" yelled Niou at Yagyuu.

"It's seems so simple…" trailed off Yagyuu still laughing but less. Niou scowled at him.

"See? You hate it anyway!"

"I didn't say that."

"But you're laughing!"

"Because it seems so cute."

"You ass! It's not- what?!" Niou gaped at him. Yagyuu just kept still. "What did you say?"

"I said it was cute."

"Oh."

There was silence.

"You really think so..?"

"…I just said it."

"…."

"Fine then. Give me a hug already."

"You mean it?" Niou looked up looking happy.

"Yes…" Yagyuu said quickly wishing he hadn't said that.

"Yay!" yelled Niou running towards Yagyuu before jumping on him and giving him a hug.

"Ouch.." muttered Yagyuu as he felt Niou's weight on him.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" yelled Niou. Yagyuu smiled.


End file.
